Known in the prior art is a device for taking samples of bottom sediments from water basins, comprising a vertical sectional coring tube having a closed upper end provided with a check valve, a ballast weight on the upper end of the coring tube and the side stationary supports (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1,013,810, class G01N 1/10, published in 1983).
This device, however, makes it impossible to take the samples of bottom water.
Also known in the prior art is a device for taking sample of bottom sediments and bottom water, comprising a coring tube and bathometers (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 637,620, class G1N 1/10, published 1978).
In the known device the bathometers are attached to the frame having a base, to which by means of the studs also the coring tube is connected. The device takes samples of sediments and water, but as the coring tube and bathometers are placed separately, this device makes it impossible to take the same of bottom sediments together with the sample of bottom water, being in direct contact with the bottom sediments.
The invention is aimed at elaborating a device for taking samples of bottom sediments and bottom water with such a construction that enables us to take together with the samples of bottom sediments also the sample of water, being in direct contact with the bottom sediments.